Find 815 clues/January 9
Real world news Find815.com stickers In Los Angeles, many promotional stickers with "Find815.com" printed on them appeared on the sidewalks of Hollywood Boulevard. Billboard vandals found The Ames Tribune reported that the source of the vandal who spray painted "Find815.com" on the Oceanic billboard in Ames, Iowa had been found. Mary Porath of Lamar Advertising Company acknowledged that her company was responsible for the fictitious vandalism, and had been ordered to have it spray painted as part of the show. Full story Sam's desk - email Inbox Reply from Tracey R, subject "Watch it First Mate!" *Note - The subject was originally "you owe me big", but changed to "Watch it First Mate!" on January 10. Video - Earhart broadcast We see Sam relaxing in his quarters, thoughtfully gazing at the ring he was to give to Sonya. He then rises and goes to his desk to turn on the radio. While scrolling through the frequencies, he catches a strong signal: a news report detailing the circumstances of Amelia Earhart's disappearance, which seems to have been broadcast immediately afterwards (in 1937). Puzzled, he puts the radio back on the shelf and shuts off the light. At this point, the next clue hunt begins. S8i0JwqcSt4 News report transcript Clue hunt Sam's quarters After the video, players can look around Sam's room aboard the Christiane I to find clues from each of the first three seasons of Lost. The clues are found by searching the room and clicking on the correct objects: Season 1 clue Clicking on the picture on the bathroom wall reveals the Season 1 clue: pillar of smoke. In , a pillar of smoke appeared after Rousseau warned the mid-section survivors that the Others were coming. Season 2 clue Clicking on the picture box on the desk shelf (above right, underneath the lamp) reveals the Season 2 clue: balloon. In , a man claiming to be Henry Gale was captured by Rousseau and claimed to have landed on the Island in a balloon. The balloon was found by Sayid, Ana Lucia, and Charlie in . Season 3 clue Clicking on the blue ping-pong paddles on the bookshelf above the bed reveals the Season 3 clue: ping-pong. In , the survivors found the ping-pong table from the remains of the Swan station. Season 4 clue After finding the clues for the first three seasons, players can now click on the notebook sitting on the bed. Doing so directs players to ABC.com or Yahoo!7 (in Australia) to find the Season 4 clue word. Black Rock Trivia On one of the network partner sites, players seek a Season 4 clue word by playing a game called Black Rock Trivia. To win, the player must listen to a voice message from Tracey R in which she gives Sam information about the Black Rock slave ship. Eight questions about the Black Rock are then given, and if all are answered correctly, the clue word is given. The clue word on ABC.com was initially given as "423 Cheyenne Walk", but as of January 10, it changed to "423 Cheyne Walk". The clue word on the Australian partner site Yahoo!7 is "Daniel Faraday." Tracey's message to Sam: Questions and answers Players are given a random selection of eight of the following questions: *What year did the Black Rock disappear? *:1881 *Where was the Black Rock headed? *:Africa *From where was Black Rock returning? *:Papua New Guinea *How many crew were on board? *:40 *What sort of ship was the Black Rock? *:Slave Ship *What sort of expedition was the Black Rock returning from? *:Gold collecting expedition *What docks did the Black Rock leave from? *:Portsmouth *What slips did the alleged owners of the Black Rock manage? *:18 to 27 *What direction did the Black Rock leave Papua New Guinea? *:Easterly *In what ocean did the Black Rock supposedly disappear? *:South Indian *What company is alleged to have owned the Black Rock? *:New World Sea Traders *What slip number did the Black Rock leave from? *:23 *Who is rumoured to have captained the Black Rock on its last voyage? *:Magnus Hanso Black Rock Trivia at ABC.com Notes * 423 Cheyne Walk is the London address of Penny Widmore. It is near to where Desmond's photograph with Penny was taken. In addition, Widmore Industries has its offices in the same neighbourhood. .-- Penny's number Returning to Find815.com, the player can enter the Season 4 clue word ("423 Cheyne Walk" or "Daniel Faraday") to reveal the Season 4 bonus clue: Penny's number. The phone number is 020 7946 0893. Although this looks to be a UK telephone number in London, it is an unassigned number (Ofcom specifies that numbers beginning with 020 7946 0 are for drama purposes http://www.ofcom.org.uk/telecoms/ioi/numbers/num_drama?a=87101). This day in summary *Sam learns from Tracey that Talbot comes from a reclusive, wealthy east coast US family with a sketchy history in the diamond trade. *Sam comes across a mysterious radio transmission regarding the disappearance of Amelia Earhart. *Via the clue hunt, players learn several clues and clue words: pillar of smoke, balloon, ping-pong, "423 Cheyne Walk", "Daniel Faraday", and Penny's number, 020 7946 0893. January 9, 2008